


That Was A Real Ice-Breaker (Sorry About Your Head)

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Skating, Attempt at Humor, Chanyeol Can't Skate, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Chanyeol makes Baekhyun literally fall, and now he wants to make Baekhyun fall for him.But after almost making the guy crack his head open on the ice, how high are his chances?





	That Was A Real Ice-Breaker (Sorry About Your Head)

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be very sporadically updated, it's just a fun little thing I started to write some time ago and decided to share with you, so be aware of that! There will be updates, but they might not be at regular intervals.

 “Come on, Park, are you afraid of a little bit of ice?”

 Chanyeol clenched his teeth at the mocking. If he could, he would tackle that brat Sehun to the ground. But unfortunately, his feet were laced into death traps, and said brat was already several meters away from Chanyeol, smirking cockily.

 “This isn’t natural, it isn’t right! Humans aren’t meant to stand on sharp pieces of metal and glide over ice!” Chanyeol exclaimed, clinging to the edge and ignoring all the weird stares shot in his direction from parents and kids alike. Let them stare! Let them know that Park Chanyeol is not afraid of a little bit of ice, just highly familiar to the dangers of said ice!

 “Because throwing balls at pins is  _ so _ natural?” Jongin chimed in, sliding up to Sehun’s side to watch Chanyeol make a fool of himself. “Come on, Yeollie, you can do it! Just let go of the side and stand up properly! I’ll even fetch you a cone if you want me to.”

 Chanyeol glared at Jongin, before risking his life and letting go with one hand to point at one of the mentioned cones.

 “ _ How _ do you think it’ll work better if I use one of those! Should I squat down and skate?” Chanyeol asked, his deep voice getting whiny. “It’s cold and hard and dangerous, and I don’t like ice!”

 Sighing, Jongin skated closer, holding his hands out for Chanyeol.

 “Come on, Yeol, you can’t cling to the edge like this. Take my hands and I’ll show you how to do it, it’s pretty easy when you’ve gotten the hang of it,” Jongin said, trying to smile and sound reassuring, but Chanyeol gave a pout and clung harder to the edge. A few children were snickering at him by now, but he did not care.

 “You’re a dancer, of course skating is easy for you!” Chanyeol protested.

 Jongin straightened up, shrugging a little bit and scratching his cheek.

 “Eh, don’t know if it matters that much, but uh, yeah, you still can’t stay here,” Jongin said, seemingly retreating to the more brutal tactics of coming over to Chanyeol’s side and prying him away from safety. “Let’s go, you big baby.”

 With nothing else to hold on to, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Jongin, clinging to him and letting out terrified little noises as they began to travel across the ice. Chanyeol was not good on ice, he was too tall for ice, ice  _ hated _ him. And he hated ice right back!

 Someone patted Chanyeol on the back, and he nearly screamed in fear, before Sehun’s grinning face showed up next to him.

 “See, this is going really well! And I think you should stop squeezing Jongin so hard, or you might break him,” Sehun chuckled, skating up ahead of them and then turning around, before skating backwards just in front of them.

 “Cocky showoff,” Chanyeol hissed, but he did ease up a little bit on his grip, earning himself a muttered ‘thanks’ from his temporary lifeline.

 But Sehun was right - it  _ was _ going well. Maybe a little bit too well, Chanyeol worried, but at the same time, he could not help but feel excited. This was actually kind of fun, and Chanyeol started to see the appeal in lacing death traps onto your feet and then move across a large, frozen plane.

 “Hey, it’s going really well,” Jongin encouraged, grinning wildly, and Chanyeol felt a small and hesitant - but still there - grin start to appear on his lips as well. “How about moving on to only holding on to my arm?”

 Immediately, fear drenched Chanyeol, and he pressed himself harder against Jongin who began to gasp for air and apologize. But a few seconds later, Chanyeol found himself thinking that yes, he wanted to move on. He was ready to just hold on to the arm, and he would do it!

 “Don’t you dare let me go!” Chanyeol threatened, his voice too scared to actually be effective, but Jongin promised to hold on to him, and Chanyeol believed Jongin. Jongin was the nice one; it was Sehun who was the asshole who suggested this.

 Slowly, Chanyeol and Jongin moved to holding on to each other’s forearms, carefully gliding across the ice. Chanyeol gave a high-pitched little sound each time someone whooshed past him, most of the time kids, but every now and then an older person, and even a guy who looked to be the same age as him. Not that Chanyeol had that much time to look and determine that, but still. He was worrying a bit more about himself than the potential pickups he could find here - most of which probably would laugh at his pathetic attempts to skate.

 “How are you feeling?” Jongin asked after a few minutes of going around the ice rink.

 Chanyeol turned his head towards Jongin, smiling a hopeful smile, as he felt his pulse start to slow down.

 “It’s going pre-AAAAAH!”

 In the middle of speaking, Sehun had snuck up behind Chanyeol and given him a push in the back. Flailing in panic over the sudden acceleration, Chanyeol released his grip on Jongin, going forwards without any way to steer. Or, well, he did have the ways, he was just too scared out of his mind to remember and use them.

 Most people managed to get out of his way - Chanyeol was not going as fast as he felt he was going, but still - but then Chanyeol saw the back of the guy he had seen a few times come closer, obviously not paying attention to what was going on around him, and Chanyeol knew that this was it. He was going to crash into the guy, they were going to fall down, and then crack their heads open on the ice. He was going to die, because of Sehun being an asshole. Just as Chanyeol had predicted, though he had never thought it would be like  _ this _ .

 Apparently the guy began to understand that something was happening, as he turned around just as Chanyeol descended upon him. The only thing Chanyeol managed to see was a pair of droopy eyes widening in shock, before they collided, and fell down on top of the ice.

 Chanyeol got the air knocked out of his lungs, his hands doing barely anything to catch him on the slippery surface. A sharp pain cut into his ankle, but when he finally opened his eyes, he realized that he was not dead.

 At least not yet.

 The ecstatic ‘whoop’ of still being alive died in Chanyeol’s throat as he looked down, realizing that the guy beneath him had taken a much worse fall than himself. Teeth clenched and eyes screw shut, the guy gave a few wheezes and moans of pain.

 “Oh,  _ shit _ ! I’m so sorry!” Chanyeol gasped, not believing his rotten luck. The guy was kind of cute, even with his face twisted in pain, but he would probably not want anything to do with Chanyeol after this. “I am so,  _ so _ sorry!”

 Shoutings echoed around them, and Chanyeol recognized two voices.

 “Whoa, Chanyeol, are you alright?” Jongin asked, being one of the first to arrive.

 “Could you please move your body off of him?!” another voice exclaimed, and Chanyeol looked to the side to see a grumpy-looking guy glare down at him.

 “Hyung?! What are you doing here?” Jongin asked in shocked voice, and Chanyeol was confused.

 “I’m a figure skater, Jongin-ah, where else would I be if not in an ice rink?” the other guy said, sounding very exasperated, and Chanyeol kind of understood him. “Now, can you help me get  _ your friend _ off of my friend?”

 “Ah, shit, right!” Chanyeol exclaimed, rolling off of the guy he had accidentally rammed into and sitting up. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I got pushed by an asshole, but you should really start paying more attention to your surroundings!”

 The cute guy on the ice rolled over onto his side, groaning, before pushing himself up into a sitting position with the help of the grumpy guy.

 “Baek, you okay? Hit your head?” grumpy guy asked, holding up a few fingers in front of the cute guys face.

 “I’m fine, it hurts, but fine,” the cute guy said, and Chanyeol died a little bit more inside. He had a really nice voice, all husky and nice, and of course Chanyeol had go ahead and injure him. “And what do you mean I should pay attention to my surroundings? Maybe you shouldn’t even be in here in the first place!”

 Chanyeol jerked a little bit at the sudden outburst, pulling back with hands raised.

 “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I got pushed as I was trying to learn to skate!” Chanyeol exclaimed.

 “Hey, Chanyeol, I think you’re bleeding,” Sehun suddenly piped up from behind them.

 Looking up at the younger, and then following his line of sight, Chanyeol realized that yes, he was actually bleeding. Not heavily, but it had drenched through his jeans and started to stain the ice red.

 “Oh, dear,” Chanyeol answered, lifting the pant-leg to examine the wound. “Does anybody have some paper or something?”

 It was a clean cut, probably the result of the cute guy’s blades slicing Chanyeol’s skin. They really were dangerous…

 “We should probably take you to a doctor or something,” Jongin mumbled, worrying his lower lip. “Let them have a look at it.”

 Chanyeol nodded a bit absently, glancing up to see the cute guy looking rather pale.

 “Uhm, are you okay? You should probably go to the doctor as well, you don’t look so good,” Chanyeol said, trying to sound calm and reassuring.

 “I- Blood,” the cute guy choked out, turning his face away as he started to take deep breaths.

 “Oh! Sorry!” Chanyeol said, chuckling awkwardly and pulling his jeans down again. “Don’t worry, it’s hidden now!”

 “Should we call for an ambulance?” a worried bystander asked, and Chanyeol realized that they were still in the middle of the ice, people circling around them.

 “No, no ambulance, it’s okay,” cute guy quickly said, offering a weak smile, and Chanyeol felt like he should to do something.

 “I have a car, we can take you to the hospital? I need to go there anyway,” Chanyeol offered, motioning towards his injured leg.

 Cute guy looked over at him with disbelief in his glare, but he barely managed to open his mouth before grumpy guy cut in.

 “Accept it, it’s either that or an ambulance,” he said, voice low, eyes intense. Cute guy turned his glare at grumpy guy instead, and it looked as if they were fighting a silent battle - but in the end, cute guy sighed, shoulders slumping.

 “Okay, fine, we’ll come along…,” he muttered, letting grumpy guy help him from the ice.

 “Great!” Chanyeol beamed, before giving a cough and toning himself down a little bit. “I mean, sounds good! Jongin, you’re driving.”

 Jongin choked on air before giving a “What?!”, pushing Sehun away as he patted his back a little too hard.

 “I can’t drive with a bleeding leg, and I’m still pissed about Sehun pushing me,” Chanyeol said, shrugging a little bit before stretching his arms up for help. “I trust you to drive us there without killing us on the way.”

 “I think that’s very unfair, I drive much better than Jongin,” Sehun muttered as he and Jongin helped Chanyeol up, supporting him between themselves.

 “That may or may not be true, but Jongin isn’t an asshole to me, at least,” Chanyeol said, cuffing Sehun at the back of the head. But softly, because even though Sehun had a tendency to risk Chanyeol’s life, he was still one of Chanyeol’s closest friends.

 

 All five managed to pack themselves into the car - Sehun being forced to sit with the skaters in the back. Jongin seemed very nervous about driving and having the grumpy guy sit in the middle of the backseat (if the cute guy needed to get out of the car quickly and puke), and Chanyeol wondered if he had made a mistake having Jongin drive, but at the same time, he wondered how much worse it would have been if Jongin had been forced to sit  _ next to _ the grumpy guy instead.

 Chanyeol had managed to find some paper, and was sitting with his ankle over his knee, trying to keep the blood to a minimum. He really liked his car, and would rather not bloody it down.

 “So,” Chanyeol breathed out into the rather awkward air in the car, turning his body a little to glance behind him. “I’m Chanyeol. Wish we could have met under better circumstances, but still nice to meet you. The driver of today is Jongin, and the kid next to you guys is Sehun.”

 Cute guy was sitting with his head leaned back, eyes closed, as if focusing on not getting sick or something. But Chanyeol thought he saw the corners of his lips quirk up just a little bit, though he was not completely sure.

 “Kyungsoo, this is Baekhyun,” grumpy guy -  _ Kyungsoo _ \- said, motioning himself and then cute guy.

_ Baekhyun, huh _ , Chanyeol thought to himself.  _ Cute name for a cute guy _ …

 After that, the car was once more plunged into silence, though the atmosphere was not  _ quite _ as awkward anymore. Yay, progress!

 

 The ER was rather calm when they arrived, and since they had an open, bleeding wound and a head injury, both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were rather quickly taken care of. They were placed onto hospital gurneys next to each other, and Chanyeol more than once found himself glancing over at Baekhyun as they were being examined.

 “I’m going to inject the local anesthetics now, this might sting a little bit,” the nurse taking care of Chanyeol said, giving him a warm smile, and Chanyeol nodded as he bit his lip.

 He was not scared of needles, but he did not like them either, especially not when they were plunged into his open wound. And it did more than just  _ sting a little bit _ , it was not nice at all!

 Having closed his eyes, Chanyeol was surprised when he felt fingers wrap around one of his clenched fists. They were a bit cold, but it was still nice, and he opened his eyes to see Baekhyun stand next to him.

 “It’s basically my fault, so I thought the least I could do was hold your hand,” Baekhyun mumbled when Chanyeol looked up at him.

 Not wasting any time, Chanyeol opened his hand and grabbed hold of Baekhyun’s fingers - slender and beautiful, perfect for playing the piano - and held them firmly.

 “Thank you, but I thought you couldn’t stand the sight of blood?” Chanyeol asked, a bit worried that Baekhyun might faint and fall. At least they were in the ER?

 “As long as I don’t look down at your ankle, I should be okay,” Baekhyun answered, shrugging. He was looking down at their linked hands, a faint dusty rose on his cheeks, and Chanyeol’s brain once more screamed ‘cute’ in an annoying, squealing voice. Why was he fanboying so hard?

 Then the nurse poked at a really tender place, making Chanyeol groan and tighten his hold on Baekhyun’s hand. And in turn, Baekhyun glanced down to see what had happened, but instead he got an eyeful of blood.

 Clenching his mouth shut, eyes widened and nostrils flaring, Baekhyun looked away, all the color draining from his face. He began to wobble a little bit, and Chanyeol became really worried.

 “Hey, Baekhyun, calm down,” Chanyeol said, taking ahold of Baekhyun’s other hand as well. “Just breathe, look at me, and keep breathing.”

 Chanyeol managed to get Baekhyun to look down at him, and together, they began to take deep, slow breaths. Throughout it all, Chanyeol’s thumbs drew gentle patterns into the back of Baekhyun’s hands, and not only once did Chanyeol almost burst out laughing from amusement over the absurdness of the situation.

 “I’m the one getting stitches, so why are you the one freaking out?” Chanyeol said after a while, chuckling a bit, when Baekhyun had begun to calm down.

 Baekhyun gave a weak grin. He had closed his eyes some time ago, and did not open them now either.

 “At least I’m distracting you,” Baekhyun said, and Chanyeol realized that he was.

 “And there we go, we’re done,” the nurse said, beginning to wipe the blood away.

 “See, you didn’t even notice the stitches,” Baekhyun said, grin gaining a bit more strength.

 “Hey, now, that’s an exaggeration, I felt the stitches, but I was having my hands full with you,” Chanyeol joked, enjoying the light chuckle it drew out of Baekhyun.

 “I can’t believe how cute you two are!” the nurse cooed as she was bandaging Chanyeol up.

 Chanyeol felt the blush on Baekhyun’s cheeks mirrored on his own, and they dropped each other’s hands and looked away from the other. Just then, the nurse who had helped Baekhyun returned, and he quickly got back onto his own bed.

 “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to make you shy!” Chanyeol’s nurse giggled, low enough so that only Chanyeol could hear. “Did you just start dating?”

 Chanyeol choked on his saliva, furiously shaking his head.

 “Oh, no, we’re not like that, no! We don’t know each other, I’ve never seen him until I was pushed on top of him!” Chanyeol whispered in a rush, holding his hands up as he kept denying and the nurse kept cooing.

 “Aw, that’s even cuter! It’s like a romcom movie, like fate brought you together!” the nurse squealed, and from the corner of his eye, Chanyeol saw Baekhyun throw them strange looks.

 “Please, noona, it’s nothing like that!” Chanyeol exclaimed, still in a hushed voice. “Stop teasing me!”

 Giggling, the nurse hit Chanyeol’s shoulder, not hard, but it still stung a bit.

 “Only if you make sure to get his number,” the nurse sing-sang, and now Chanyeol was sure Baekhyun was able to hear them.

 “Noona, I fell down on top of him, crushing him to the ice, and I might even have given him a concussion, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want to give me his number,” Chanyeol hissed, the tips of his ears burning.

 The nurse clicked her tongue, waving Chanyeol’s concerns away with a hand.

 “Nonsense, he ignored his weakness for blood just to hold your hand when I was stitching you up, just apologize and I’m sure he’s willing to forget it!” she said, before winking at Chanyeol. “Listen to noona and make her proud by going after him, okay?”

 In the end, Chanyeol could only sigh and nod, his cheeks still flaming.

 It turned out that Baekhyun only suffered from a light concussion, nothing to worry about, as well as some bruising on his backside, and both him and Chanyeol were soon released with painkiller prescriptions. They walked together in silence towards the waiting room, Baekhyun with his gaze on the floor, and Chanyeol completely ignoring the giggling nurse making wild gestures. So embarrassing!

 The atmosphere in the waiting room was a bit awkward, as it was only their friends and a mom with her kid in there. Jongin and Sehun were sitting next to each other, Sehun with his head on Jongin’s shoulder as he lazily scrolled through something on his phone, whilst Kyungsoo was sitting next to Jongin - but with a chair in between them. How did they even know each other? Chanyeol had never seen the guy before?

 Just then, Kyungsoo glanced up, noticing the two of them, eyes merely flickering over Chanyeol before focusing completely on Baekhyun.

 “You okay?” Kyungsoo asked, and Baekhyun nodded, waving his prescription in the air.

 “Got some painkillers, but it’s nothing bad,” Baekhyun answered. “Let’s go home?”

 Kyungsoo nodded and got up, and Chanyeol realized that his maybe one and only chance was quickly slipping through his fingers.

 “Wait!” he called, making everyone in the room turn towards him, the mom and kid included. “Uh, we drove you here, so we can drive you wherever you’re going…?”

 Jongin’s eyes widened in shock, but Chanyeol ignored him. Sehun just looked bored, pursing his lips, so Chanyeol ignored him as well. He focused on Baekhyun and Kyungsoo instead, noticing how Kyungsoo’s eyebrows rose and he quickly glanced over at the quietly staring Baekhyun. Seconds ticked past, and Chanyeol began to feel a bit awkward, before Baekhyun finally spoke up.

 “I guess why not? I’m not really feeling like walking at the moment,” he muttered, turning around and strutting out of the waiting room.

 Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo followed, and Chanyeol stood staring in disbelief for a moment before looking over at his friends, and then rushing after the other two as well as he could with his injured ankle. With a sigh, Jongin got up, making Sehun almost topple over as he suddenly lost his head rest, the youngest getting on his feet with a pout.

 

 After a quick detour to the pharmacy, they dropped Baekhyun and Kyungsoo off near the university. Chanyeol had felt too awkward to start any real conversations, so by the time the two ice skaters were heading out of the car, he had still not managed to get Baekhyun’s number.

 “Hey, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol softly called as Baekhyun was about to get out of the car. When the other looked over, Chanyeol gave what he hoped was a  _ really _ apologetic smile. “I’m sorry about knocking you to the ice like that, I really am. I hope your head gets better soon.”

 And through some kind of miracle, Baekhyun gave a small smile back. Nothing much, but it brightened up his face wonderfully, and Chanyeol wished he could look at Baekhyun’s smiling face everyday.

 “Thank you, Chanyeol. I hope your leg gets better soon, too,” Baekhyun said, before disappearing outside, Kyungsoo quickly following with one last ‘bye’.

 Then the door was closed, and the three best friends were left in silence.

 “So…,” Sehun slowly began. “Wanna tell us how you know this ‘Kyungsoo-hyung’ of yours, Jonginnie?”

 Jongin looked over at Chanyeol, puppy eyes filled with pleas, but Chanyeol just raised an eyebrow, also very curious about the situation. Realizing no one would come to his rescue, Jongin pouted as he began to drive away.

 “Well, do you remember the guy I complained about a while back? You see, that was Kyungsoo-hyung…”

 

 Chanyeol woke early the next morning, the stitched wound on his ankle aching and stinging. Getting up to find his painkillers, he noticed that there was quite a lot of sound coming from outside of his small apartment - especially for how early it was.

 Putting on his glasses, a pair of sweatpants, and dragging a hand through his hair, Chanyeol shuffled over to his door to take a look outside, and maybe complain a little over the noise. After all, it was eight in the morning on a Sunday, and that was a tad too early for most people.

 But as Chanyeol opened his door, he came face to face with a tuft of black hair. Looking down, he saw droopy eyes blink and look up at him, before widening in recognition and surprise. Chanyeol’s eyes dropped to triangle-shaped lips stretching into a shocked grimace, and when he saw the small mole just above the corner of the upper lip, his sleepy brain clicked into place, and Chanyeol reared back in surprise.

 “Baekhyun?!”

 Baekhyun almost dropped the box he was carrying, jolting at Chanyeol loud exclamation. He was carrying a box? Was he moving? Into the empty apartment next door? Chanyeol’s shocked face quickly gave way to a bright grin.

 “Well, I’ll be damned, seems like we’re neighbors! What luck!”

 Baekhyun just stared at Chanyeol in confusion, seemingly unable to fully comprehend the situation.


End file.
